Between a Rock and a Scarred Place
by Lara83
Summary: What happened to Nancy Thompson between NOES1 and NOES3? How did she survive the deaths of those closest to her? And just how did she end up working at Westin Hills? Read on... *AU* *COMPLETE* *RATING CHANGED TO M FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE*
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a bit of a long shot. Just what happened to Nancy between NOES 1 and NOES 3? *AU***

**A bit far fetched? Yes, but stay with me...**

**The 'Dr Parker' at the beginning of the story is the same Dr Parker from 'Birth and Re-birth'. I have indicated he is Kristen Parker's (from NOES 3) Great-Grandfather. This is not in any of the films, completely made up by myself. Also I do not know if Marge Thompson's maiden name was actually Harper, it just sounded good :))**

**I do put out a lot of short stories as I don't trust myself to type a longer, more indepth fanfic without waffling :/ Though hey, it could happen... ;))**

**Enjoy!**

*****DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS/RECOGNISABLE SETTINGS BELONG TO WES CRAVEN/NEWLINE CINEMA. I JUST BEND THEM TO MY EVIL WILL, MWAH HA HAA!***CRYSTAL LAKE IS FROM FRIDAY THE 13th*****

Between a Rock and a Scarred Place

_Westin Hills, 1985_

Doctors Report:

Patient: Thompson, Nancy

Patient No.: FK84

The patient has shown vast improvement since commencing treatment with the experimental drug, Hypnocil. Her delusional states have decreased and she is now able to accept the true nature of the passing of people close to her.

Miss Thompson has now stopped mentioning her 'dream demon', the man known as Fred Krueger.

It is my conclusion that, somehow, Miss Thompson found out about Mr Kruegers henious crimes from the 1960's and during the traumatic aftermath of the murder of her friend, Tina Grey, she began to imagine it was the work of the long dead child killer. Miss Thompson would then go on to link this man with the further suicides of her friends and her Mother, Mrs Marge Thompson (nee. Harper).

I recommend the patient to be set for release in the next six months if improvement continues to be made.

**CONTINUE HYPNOCIL INDEFINATELY**

XXX

A swirling scrawl at the bottom indicated the signiture of the attending Psychiatrist, Dr Parker. The man was now well into his eighties and had long refused to retire from his post at Westin Hills. It was his job that had kept him going, though unknown to him it would be the appearence of his own great grand-daughter, Kristen, which would prompt him to retire, and quickly at that.

He looked down at the typed report in his hand and sighed, "Krueger."

That name had followed him for most of his career. He had been part of the cover up with the Convant to keep the pregnancy of young Sister Mary Helena, also known as Amanda Krueger, underwraps. She had gone on to give birth to the biggest serial killer Springwood had ever seen. Her son had caused mayhem and destruction in their tiny town. That is until he mysteriously disappeared after his disasterous court case in 1969. Disasterous for the Parents, as the bastard had been set free. They must have been relieved when he disappeared, probably skipped town before they could get a hold of his sorry ass, he thought to himself.

After the trial Krueger's mother had thrown herself from the abandoned Tower. He felt sorry for the woman, what chance did she have? Her mind surely must have shattered after the torture she endured, then to hear her son had been the one terrorising Springwood? It had, both literally and figuritively, pushed her over the edge.

And now this Miss Thompson, traumatised by the death of so many loved ones in such a short period of time, had brought that bastards name up. Strange. Though in his job at Westin Hills, strange was the daily routine.

Hopefully her subsequent release would ensure the name 'Krueger' would never be uttered within these walls again.

Little did he know.

XXX

_January 1986, six months later_

Nancy Thompson was released as an in-patient from Westin Hills.

With the help of her allocated support worker she had moved from the town of Springwood to the nearby town of Crystal Lake. Her support worker, a shy young man named James, had also helped her to find both a flat and a part time job at the Gardening Centre in the centre of the town. There was even a small wooded area with a campsite where Nancy could get some much needed r'n'r if she so wished.

After James had finished showing Nancy round her new place, he stopped by the front door and turned, "Need anything else, Nance?"

"No thanks Jim, I'll be fine. It'll just be nice to finally relax in my own place y'know? Good to chill without Parker following my every move."

James chuckled, "Yeah, he's a hardass, but he does care Nance, we all do. You've been through so much shit, we just wanna see you settled down."

Nancy smiled a half smile, "Thanks Jim, I'll call if I need anything."

Taking the hint, James lifted his hand to wave before making his way out towards his chevy.

For the first time in well over a year, Nancy was alone. She relaxed.

Just a little.

XXX

Nancy was pleased with her small apartment. After her time spent at Westin Hills it felt like a sprawling mansion, or some kind of stately home. There were two doors in the hallway. One led to a cosy living/kitchen area and the other to a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The walls had been painted in different pastle colours, a far cry from the all white of the institution.

_Perfect._

Walking over to the sofa, she sat beside her larger suitcase and unzipped the zipper, allowing the case to flop open and reveal the contents packed inside.

On top of the neatly folder clothes there was a small blue photo album. Nancy lifted it from the case and, taking a deep, shaky breath, she opened the front cover to peer at the photos within.

Snapshots frozen in time, smiling faces in 6x4. Nancy growing up through the years, joined by her Mother and Father, her old friends and long forgotten pets. Bad hair styles and dodgy outfits, sleepovers, birthday parties and long summer days in her old backyard.

As a longing began to build in her chest, she tucked the album away and zipped the case closed.

James had left her a house-warming gift on the coffee table, a small CD player, second hand of course, but apparently it played well. There was a CD already inside and, as Nancy pressed play, a song started up with a high pitched, minnie mouse voice assuring her that 'Girls just wanna have fun'.

Humming along to the bobby tune, she went into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator. Taking a note, she listed everything she would need to get her through the week. The list was simple. If Westin Hills had done anything, it was to reduce her tastes to the much smaller things in life.

Like creamed corn and bland ham.

The one thing she would definately be having was rocky road ice cream, and lots of it. This had been her 'treat day' item, and now she was 'free' and not a fucking child, she could have it whenever she pleased. Boring? Probably, but a small victory none the less. She popped a Xanax before she left her apartment. Just incase.

Snatching her bag off the counter, she turned the player off and made her way down the stairwell and out onto the street. It was her first official unsupervised public outing in over a year. She almost expected an orderly to grab her forearm and drag her to the quiet room.

Thankfully, they didn't.

XXX

The harsh florescent lights in the gaudy grocery store hurt her eyes. She felt panic rise she was jostled to and fro by other shoppers in a hurry. Blurring shapes and jangled voices shocked her senses.

What was that shit she learned in therapy? Breath, count, breath... _Calm. The. Fuck. Down!_

She felt more at ease by the time she left the vegetable aisle. After throwing an extra large tub of rocky road in her basket she went up to the counter and piled her groceries onto the belt. The young woman behind the counter kept glancing at Nancy inbetween scanning her items, it was starting to make Nancy uncomfortable. After a particularly long glance, Nancy bristled, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. You just look real familiar, any chance you from Springwood?"

Nancy was instantly on the defensive, "Yes, I am." Christ Nancy, why didn't you just lie, her inner voice screamed at her.

"I knew it! Ohio right? You were Glen's girl? Lived on Elm Street? I was in the class below you guys at Springwood High."

This didn't register at all with Nancy. She looked blankly at the young woman who was now practically bouncing in her seat.

"Christ, I couldn't believe it when all that shit went down on Elm Street, where did you run off to? Everyone thought you totally lost it, ended up in the cuckoo tower... Hey? Hey, can you hear me?"

That was it, she wasn't ready for this, not now and not ever. She mumbled her apologies before rushing out of the store, leaving her groceries with the gawping checkout girl.

Nancy ran out into the night, the sky darkening to a darker shade of violet. She made her way across the street to her apartment, unaware that a bar fight had broke out in the only bar on her route home.

She heard the mayhem before she turned the corner, the shattering glass and drunken shouting putting all her senses on high alert. Finally turning the corner she got to see the fight in full flow.

There were two men brawling outside the 'Fedora' bar, a taller man with a crop of dark hair and a shorter, blonde man who seemed to be at the losing end of the fight.

Nancy hated bars, infact she hated anything to do with alcohol. She had spent most of her life watching her Mother getting friendly with a bottle of Vodka and, even though her Father tried to lose himself in work, it didn't mean he was less of a lush than his ex-wife out of working hours. Hell, even during work hours. Nancy wouldn't be surprised if her estranged Father was in a bar similar to this one right now. He had quit his job after Marge passed away and had been drowning his sorrows ever since.

Another drunk in some shady bar lamenting about better days gone by, the wife who had passed and the daughter he had lost.

Guilt, thought Nancy, pure guilt.

Smashed glass was strewn over the sidewalk, the shouting and screaming flooding out from the broken windows. A blonde woman ran drunkenly out and, stumbling a little, she jumped onto the back of the heavily bleeding man, "You stabbed my boyfriend, bastard!"

"Get the fuck offa me you stupid bitch!" slurred the taller man, jerking his back and sending the woman onto the concrete and onto the glass there. The brawl escalated, three persons involved now as the blonde woman jumped up, clearly having unfinished business with the dark haired man.

A deep voice with an Irish lilt came through the din, "Rob, Jack! Wit the hella ya fighten' fer?"

The blood poured from the small blonde man, his pants turning a dark crimson shade.

The wail of sirens filled the air as most of the bar cleared out. Nancy clutched her hand to her chest as she ran the last of the way to her new home.

XXX

"No milk, good going Nancy", she mentally berated herself as she climbed the flights of stairs.

Slightly out of breath, Nancy finally climbed the steps to her third floor apartment. She jerked in surprise when she saw James standing at her front door, tapping the wooden frame in an impatient motion.

"Jim! Is something wrong?"

He said nothing, his eyes darting slyly to his hand twitching above his head. Nancy's blood ran cold when she saw what James had been tapping the doorframe with. Four steel claws attached to a brown leather glove on his right hand.

"Trouble, little Nancy?" He asked in a voice much deeper and hoarse than it should have been.

A scream rose in Nancy's throat and burst free, echoing off the walls and all round the stair well.

XXX

**So what's going to become ooh, so what's happening? Sorry if the first chapter was a little, well, bland. It's all in the set up, y'know... Nancy is free of Westin Hills, or is she? Read on, Freddy Fans, read on.**

**PS, Robert and Jackie ended the fight, though all agreed that Robert was the winner...geddit? Heh heh :))**

**As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to review... **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

With her scream still echoing all over the stair well, Nancy Thompson turned and ran. Two stairs at a time she sped, down, down, down. The manic cackling accompanied with heavy foot falls indicating that 'Jim' wasn't far behind her. On the second last stair Nancy's footing went beneath her and she pitched forward, arms raised to protect her face and head from impact with the tiled landing.

Her surprise at landing on a concrete pavement strewn with glass dulled the pain from the small lacerations in her arms and hands. Shakily she got to her feet, checking from left to right. No stairwell, and no 'Jim'.

Only herself, standing outside the 'Fedora' Bar.

Sirens echoed in the distance, creating a lull in the eerie silence. Then, the all too familiar _SCREEEEEE!_ of steel being dragged down over metal, sending the hairs on the back of Nancy's neck bolt upright. _Not again!_ Her head whipped back to the right and she gasped in surprise at the young woman lying prone on the pavement.

It was herself. Knocked out cold and surrounded by debries from the bar fight.

_Unconcious and without Hypnocil._

'Oh God...' She whimpered softly.

'Nancy!'

A familiar male voice from behind the bar door called out, jolting her from her trance like state. Nancy stared at the oak panelled wood before stepping over the unconcious Nancy who lay on the sidewalk and pushed the heavy door to one side, 'Daddy?'

The bar was empty. Or so it seemed.

As Nancy stepped onto the green floor tiles, all the stove burners in the back kitchen flared up creating a hellish orange glow on the walls surrounding her. A high pitched squeal rang through the room, then a cracking noise from the shelves over the bar caused Nancy to duck as all the bottles lined there shattered, creating a large shower of razor sharp glass.

Rising to her feet, Nancy called out, 'Hello?'.

Nothing.

The jukebox in the corner blared to life and the tune of 'Mr Sandman' rang out.

'Always been one of my favourites!"

Nancy didn't have to turn round to know who had spoken. She knew when she did she would be looking into the eyes of the man who had destroyed her childhood, her teenage years, her family and her life. The man who had just made an unwelcome return to her life.

_Freddy Krueger._

The squeak of the beer tap being pulled made her spin on her heel.

And there he was. Standing behind the bar dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a black PVC apron. There was no hat on his hideously scarred head this time and, of course, there was the ever present leather glove on his right hand. He was glaring at Nancy with a mixture of leering and pure hatred, his milky blue eyes glowed with the renewed hope of slaying Nancy Thompson once and for all.

Freddy didn't like it when one of his children misbehaved. Not. At. All.

A sickening crimson liquid ran from the tap, flowing into the glass Freddy grasped in his left hand. To Nancy's horror, chunks of flesh and sinew spilled into the already full glass, causing the blood the spill out onto the floor.

It pooled out from under the bar, covering the tiles. The liquid moved quickly and as it reached the surrounding tables and chairs, Nancy watched as the furniture began to sink into the red mush as if it were quick sand. Now it covered almost half the floor, pulling in anything it came into contact with.

'Hey Nancy,' Freddy spat out, 'how 'bout a drink, for old times sake?'

She faced him once again and dry heaved. Behind the bar Freddy held the rotting corpse of Marge Thompson up as if it were a ventriloquists dummy. His hand grasped the thinning hair of the cadaver causing the scalp to come away from the skull, the eye sockets empty but somehow staring, and the skin hanging loose of the bones.

'Never could handle your drink, could ya Margie?' Freddy cackled as he tossed the corpse over the bar and into the ever growing crimson puddle.

Nancy roared with rage and made to lunge over the large pool of blood to grab the cackling maniac behind the bar. To her surprise a hand shot out of the puddle, then another, and another.

Arms, then heads emerged causing her to scream once again. Her dead friends, Tina, Rod and Glen, all grabbing at her with their bony fingers, gripping into her flesh like iron. Their eye sockets also empty and glaring, accusing her, _your fault_. They pulled her in with them, down into the endless hell they were now forced to endure. Soon she would become one of them.

As she screamed again her mouth began to fill with the foul liquid and she was dragged deeper in. Thrashing against the hands that restrained her, trying desperately to keep her head from going under. Their voices around her growing louder, hissing, _'Nancy...come with us...Nancy...we're his children now...one, two, Freddy's coming for you...'_

Out of the corner of her eye Nancy could see dirty black work boots coming closer, then, as he squatted into her view, she found herself face to face with Freddy Krueger.

'Well now, little Nancy, been a very naughty girl havent we?', he reached over and grabbed a handful of her thick, brown hair. With his free, gloved hand, he ran one of his blades down her cheek, 'I don't like it when my children misbehave, naughty children must take their _medicine_.'

Nancy jerked violently as Krueger began to slap her across the face, hard and without remorse. Her head snapped back and felt it would roll straight off her shoulders if he did not stop. _Like he was going to?_ She tried to raise her hands to grab the hand that slapped her but could not break the iron hold. Suddenly a blinding light seemed to rip through the dreamscape, tearing the delicate fabric of the dream causing Krueger to howl in frustration.

XXX

_'Nancy, Nancy!'_

Then she was in a white room, in a crisp white bed, hooked up to a beeping monitor.

_Hospital._

_James._

Nancy was horrified to find herself struggling against restraints. Oh God, had they taken her back to Westin Hills?

_Soothing hands on her forehead and through her hair, calming words coming thick and fast. Ok, it was ok. She was in the local hospital, found unconcious. Restrained due to a partucularly violent reaction to REM sleep, for her own saftey._

_Alive. Safe. Well._

_Thank God._

Thank God_._

XXX

**So the Cat in the Fedora Hat is back! How will Nancy deal with this new blow... will she hide behind the Hypnocil or come out swinging? Hey, we all no what happens at the end of NOES3, but let Nancy get a few punches in at least :))**

**Thanks for reading...now review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

The mind has an uncanny knack to switch to 'survival' mode if there is a threat of danger to the self.

This is exactly what happened to Nancy Thompson when she awoke from her first encounter with Freddy Krueger since she had been released from Westin Hills Mental Hospital.

The 'danger' being that she would be transported back there asap if she so much as mentioned the name 'Krueger' again.

_Think. Smile. Speak._

'Wow, what a trip huh?', she lifted a hand, now free from the bedside restraints, and gingerly brushed her fingers over the fresh bandage which had been applied to her head wound. Nancy winced a little then faked a grin, 'though this is a good look, right?'

James laughed, though the look of concerne never left his eyes. He shuffled from one foot to the other, a nervous tick Nancy had noted during her early days as a patient at Westin. Nancy took this opportunity to find out just how much he had heard her sleep talking when she had been out cold.

'Cut to it please Jim, I'd know that nervy two-step of yours anywhere'

This time James couldn't keep his eyes from smiling. Another shuffle and he quickly cleared his throat, 'Nance, I'm not going to bullshit you, you were pretty bad. I haven't heard you scream in your sleep like that since the first few months in Westin. Is there anything I need to know?'

'Screaming? Like what, like a panic or scared or something? To be honest Jim I can't remeber half of it, though I'm pretty sure I was pissed at myself for forgetting the milk. Don't think that's a code red for a trip back to Westin though, huh?'

James looked somewhat relieved and relaxed enough to flop into the chair placed by Nancy's bed. 'So nothing to report, no blasts from the past?'

'Nah, nothing for Dr Parker to get worked up about. So what happened outside the bar?'

'Low flying bar stool, caught you upside the head and laid you flat out. Some girl from the grocery store called 911 and stayed with you til I got here. Sweet kid, real nice of her to keep an eye out like that.'

Yeah, _sweet._ If James knew about her freak out at the store he would be pissed. She was supposed to be able to handle things now. The past was the past, 'a string of tragic events from which she had created a fictional bogey man to put the blame on'. _Keep calm._

'Lucky she was there, huh? She couldn't have been going to the bar though?'

'Aw, no her shift was over and she was on her way home. Turns out she lives in the same block as you, how's that for coincidence? Anyways, she said she would bring you some fresh groceries round when you get outta here, said your bags had been trashed pretty bad in the fall.'

Nancy kept her game face on a faked a yawn, 'That's real sweet of her,' _fake smile, keep calm_, 'hey Jim, would you mind taking five, I'm still pretty zoned out from the fall.'

James stood up, grabbing his jacket off the night stand. He flicked his sandy blonde hair out his eyes and plunked his baseball cap onto his head. 'Sure, though if you're going to catch some z's you'll need these. I'll be back in a few hours to see how the release forms are coming on. The last thing you want to see is the inside of another hospital huh?'

Damn straight.

Nancy looked down at the label on the small bottle James had tossed on the blanket, Hypnocil. 'Thanks, Jim.'

'Anytime Nance.' He gave a friendly nod and left.

Nancy's thoughts were in overdrive. _Who was this girl and why was she bringing groceries? Nancy was relieved the girl had said 'trashed in the fall' rather than 'left behind after a freak out'. So why was this girl covering up for her? And now they were neighbours?_ Great. Hey, maybe she could borrow some sugar? She'd forgot that along with the damn milk.

Nancy chuckled darkly to herself, _Christ was it ever going to quit?_ She looked down at the small blue pill in her hand. _Hey, maybe it will, just for a few hours_, she thought as she slipped it under her tongue and closed her eyes.

_Maybe._

XXX

As night was falling, Nancy was being driven to her apartment by James for the second time that week.

The climb up the stairs felt longer this time, possibly due to the fact Nancy was still a little drowsy from the Hypnocil she had taken earlier, but more likely due to the fact James was fussing over her and insisting they take it baby step by baby step.

Finally, they arrived at Nancy's apartment door, taking note of the small square of white paper taped there. It was James who pulled it off and handed it over.

_'Nancy, sorry about your troubles, if you need a chat or anything let me know, later, Gwen.'_

Nancy scrunched her face up, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did it, 'And Gwen would be?'

'Ah, that's your grocery girl neighbour. Gwen. She's from out of town, didn't say where from, but she's got a brother too. He, well, he's dealing with some issues at the moment, but they adore each other. Been real tight since they were kids. Hard to get her to shut up once she gets going!' James chuckled as he opened the door and guestured for Nancy to step inside. 'You ok to take it from here or do you need some company?'

Nancy couldn't help notice how Jim had stumbled when it came to talking about Gwen's brother. She'd drill him about it later. 'I'll be fine Jim, thanks. Still feeling it from that pill, so going to crash out again, I think.'

'Cool, catch you later Nance, shout if you need anything, ok?' James lifted his hand in the thumbs up guesture and was gone.

Nancy closed the door and clicked the locks into place, there were four in total and she counted each as she clicked. _One click, two click, three click and... four._

Done.

It was only when she heard the voice speak up from the shadows in her apartment that she wished there weren't so many locks to undo.

XXX

**Oooh, so who could that be then? Find out in Chapter Four, dun dun duuuun!**

**Again, thank you for reading. A review would be great also *wink*. Liked it? Didn't like it? Let me know! **

**Lara xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, chapter four here for your viewing** **pleasure. I hope you like the story so far, all constructive criticism is well recieved and very helpful! **

**I don't own Freddy or anything to do with the NOES franchise. That demented SOB belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I just like to mess with them , mwah ha haa!**

Chapter Four

'Gwen? What the fuck?' Nancy was pressed against the door, wild eyed and ready to take the 'fight' option.

Gwen stepped forward, apologetic and looking so forlorn that Nancy dropped her hands in response. Gwen's hands on the other hand twisted and untwisted, a habit she had learned in her hometown of Springwood. A habit which had returned since her encounter with an unconcious Nancy on the sidewalk outside the 'Fedora' bar. It was Gwen's red rimmed eyes that gave Nancy the heads up that the teenager had been crying.

Nancy sized her up, weighing her odds if a catfight should break out. She figured Gwen didn't clear five foot, and must have weighed eighty pounds at the most. If it came down to it, even in her mind-muddled state, Nancy would wipe the floor with her.

'Gwen? What the hell is going on?'

With this, Gwen burst into a wave of fresh tears and rushed to bury her head in Nancy's shoulder.

XXX

With the girl settled on the sofa, Nancy had chosen to stay standing with the telephone well within reach. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and began her list of questions to get much needed information from her lock-picking neighbour.

'One, you answer me straight or I call the cops, no bullshit, yes? Two, don't make any sudden moves without telling me. I'm so burned out I won't take it well. Got it?'

The girl nodded twice in the positive, her hands still twisting and untwisting in her lap.

'So,' Nancy folded her arms across her chest, 'what the hell do you think you're playing at breaking into my apartment? Were you trying to scare the sh-'

'Krueger! You said his name, on the sidewalk when you was passed out, I heard you,' the girl burst out, cutting Nancy off midflow. Tears again beggining to roll down her cheeks, 'you was talkin' in your sleep, all confused, but I heard you say his name!'

Nancy felt the colour drain from her face as she swayed a little on the spot. 'What do you know about Krueger?'

Gwen sat bolt upright from her slumped position on the sofa, her hands now clenched so tight her knuckles matched the pallor of Nancy's skin.

'That bastard Krueger is the reason my brother is in Westin Hills.'

XXX

They had been sitting in silence for the best part of an hour. Gwen was the only person who had moved, with permission from Nancy, to switch the lights on in the apartment.

When Nancy finally spoke, her voice was thick with emotion. Urgent, yet hesitant at the same time. 'What do you mean he put your brother in Westin Hills? You said you had a younger brother, Krueger died in 1969.'

Gwen raised her eyebrow, 'You know what I mean, he went in there the same as you Nancy. That fucker drove him so batshit he jumped off the Springwood Overpass, tried to kill himself but ended up paralysed. Was sectioned for his own saftey. Sectioned in a fuckin' weelchair no less.'

'How did you kn-'

'Got my hands on your file last time I visited Will, not just good at pickin' door locks y'know," the girl gave a wry smile, "Got all your info and tracked you down. I need your help Nancy.'

With narrowed eyes Nancy stared at the young woman sat across from her, "You still have my file?"

Gwen nodded, yes.

Nancy sat back in her chair, still trying to process this avalance of information. Again they settled into silence, the only sounds were the passing cars driving in the rain outside and the soft breathing from the two young women. Despite the whirring thoughts of both Gwen and Nancy, there was a strange peace settling over the apartment.

A sudden SCREEE! sent both of them to their feet, Gwen grasping Nancy's hand, once again on the verge of tears.

'Shit,' Nancy put her hand to her heart, 'the pipes. It's the pipes starting up, for hot water."

Nancy flumped down onto the chair and raked her shaking hand through her thick brown hair, then she leaned forward and looked Gwen dead in the eye. "What is it you want from me Gwen? I've tangled with Krueger before and I thought I won, but I was wrong. I lost and in my current state I don't fancy my chances against him again. I'm not strong enough, not mentally anyway."

Nancy snorted to herself at this, for all the mayhem and destruction Krueger caused, he looked like a stiff breeze would knock him down. The benefits of being psychotic enough to fashion your own murder weapon, not to mention having untold supernatural power. She allowed herself to smirk a little.

Gwen, with her hands still twisting, met Nancy's steely gaze with her own. "You have to go back Nancy, we have to go back to Springwood."

Nancy's smirk disappeared, a thrill of terror coursed through her body. Of course she did, she'd known that since they had crossed the border out of Springwood. As if a door had been flung wide open, flashback after flashback ran through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut as vivid images came over her in waves.

_The first nightmare...her bare feet slapping on the iron grating of his boiler room...his hot, foul breath on her neck, the screeching of his hellish blades...Tina, Rod, Glen, her Mom...bloodied and dismembered children jumping rope...one, two Freddy's coming for you..._

"Nancy!"

Nancy came round to the sound of Gwen's voice to find she was crouched on the floor with her hands in her hair, shaking from the force of the images which had been unleashed in her mind. The younger girl was crouched beside her, her eyes wide with terror. Nancy took in a few deep, shuddering breaths before standing slowly to her feet.

With one word, her fate was sealed. It was time to wipe that fucker out once and for all. Either that or die trying.

"When?"

XXX

**Hi ho, hi ho, it's back to Springwood we go... I know this is going slowly, but I didn't want to rush to the showdown. I bet you're wondering, 'Lara, if Nancy has already been admitted to Westin Hills, how is she going to be able to work there?...'**

**Don't worry cupcakes, you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Chapter five up soon! **

**Lara xx**


	5. Chapter 5

***'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' is owned by John Hughes***

***NOES owned by Wes Craven and New Line Cinema***

Chapter 5

The two young women were still talking as the clock chimed five in the morning, the sounds of cars beginning to pass by as the world began to wake up spilled over into Nancy's third floor apartment.

To an outsider they could have been best friends, stretching out the last of the gossip with a glass or two of wine on a sleepover. Hell, all they needed was Madonna on the stereo and to be painting each other's nails with a facemask on. Instead of this, both young women had been deep in discussion about how Nancy was going to go back to her home town to defeat a serial killer who mutilated teens in their dreams.

Not exactly anyone's idea of a cosy night in.

Bringing him into their world had been done already, and it had failed. He couldn't be killed in his own dreamscape. There he was King. King Krueger and his loyal gathering of lost souls adorning his scarred flash, each howling in perpetual agony.

Both women were over-tired and out of ideas. The former wasn't a problem as both had plenty of experience going for long periods without sleep. It was the latter that was kicking their asses.

Nancy noticed when Gwen's head started bobbing, her eyes sliding shut only to snap open a few seconds later. "Why don't we turn in for the night hun, huh? We'll think better after some sleep. You want to sleep on the sofa?"

"That would be great," Gwen said, half muffled by a yawn, "y'know you're not as uptight as they said at school."

Nancy raised an eyebrow, "Uptight?"

"Umm, yeah, well they said you was uptight, bit frigid cos Glen wasn't gettin' any," noticing the shock crossing Nancy's face, Gwen spoke faster, hands twisting, "not that Glen was sayin' anythin', it was Rod Lane shoutin' his big mouth off in gym." She finished with a lopsided grin.

Flashes of loss and pain ran through Nancy at the mention of both Glen and Rod. As always, on hearing Glen's name, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Blinking them back furiously, she rushed to get out of the room, even just for a few minutes. "I'll get your bedding and something for you to sleep in, yeah?"

Gwen nodded, feeling sorry for her new confident and not for the first time. Nancy had lost everything, at least Will was safe. In a mental hospital, but still safe. When his time was up, she would get him out of Westin, get him out of Springwood. It would be a new start for both of them.

She and her 'lil bro in their own happy ever after.

XXX

With Gwen was settled on the couch, Nancy turned in too, and as she settled into her own bedroom for the first time, her thoughts were free to run loose in her head. Taking on Krueger again would be easy, she had no ties and, if she disappeared off the face of the planet, people would assume she had 'flipped out' and ran. They wouldn't come looking; she would just be another crazy on the run. All you had to do was take a look around to see the streets were full of 'em. Round these parts it seemed the lunatics were running the asylum.

After all, she had lost everything. Her mother and her friends had been systematically slaughtered by that maniac and her father was lost to whatever bar he stumbled into on any given night. When you have nothing left to lose, the rage building inside you can be beneficial, or it can be reckless. Nancy guessed she would find out which one she had when she met that crusty-faced bastard head on next time.

The plan was to leave for Springwood as soon as both she and Gwen were refreshed and ready for the journey. What happened after that was anyone's guess.

Sighing, Nancy rose from the bed a picked up her blue photo album once again. Flicking through till she found what she had been looking for; she bit back tears which threatened to spill yet again. It was a photo of her and Glen on the porch of her old house, Glen had just said something to crack Nancy up and she was doubled over with laughter. They were holding hands, fingers entwined and glowing with the flush of first love. Would it have lasted? Probably not, but there would definitely have been more good times, more summers together, if that bastard hadn't ripped him from her.

_Motherfucker. _

She pulled out a small holdall from the top shelf of her closet and, tucking the album safely in the zipped compartment, she began to pack the basics she would need for the trip back home. Back to Springwood.

Back to her nightmare.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Springwood, a young girl named Kristen Parker was busy at her desk, the music blaring from the stereo in her bedroom. Dizzy from the smell of the glue she was working with, she painstakingly positioned coloured-in popsicle sticks to form slats on a house she had crafted from paper and paste. A house she had seen only in her dreams. It was in these dreams she was sure she would die in that house, only to wake just in time, the sound of maniacal cackling echoing round her bedroom.

As her eyelids began to droop, she stopped her frantic crafting and took another spoonful of instant coffee, washed down with a large mouthful of caffeinated soda. She wasn't ready for that man and his sick, twisted games tonight, not by a long shot.

Kristen whimpered as she swallowed, the coffee leaving a sickly lump in her stomach and a jolt through her brain. No matter how many times she did that shit it never got easier. She took a few deep breaths before picking up her tube of glue and starting from where she had left off.

XXX

It was way passed two in the afternoon when Gwen, with a severe case of bed-head and wearing an oversized 'SAVE FERRIS" t-shirt, crept in to rouse Nancy from her sleep. The two had a quick late lunch before Gwen headed back to her apartment to shower and pack.

She was lucky as most of her things were still at her Mom's house, so her packing would take five minutes at the most. She made a mental note to pack the Dungeons and Dragons piece Will had given her from his very first game set. The board had broken so of course he had to have a new one, she had received this token when he found out she was leaving; 'The Wizard'. She sure hoped it would bring some good luck their way.

Throwing a few more bits into her holdall, she checked one last time if she'd missed anything before locking her front door and jogging out onto the street.

XXX

Nancy made quick time getting ready and met Gwen on the sidewalk next to Gwen's beat up truck.

"And here we have it," laughed Gwen, slapping her palm onto the hood, "the god-damned Mystery Machine! Looks like shit but runs like a pro and the last thing we want to be doing is breaking down in the dark."

Both shuddered at the thought.

Throwing their bags in the back, Gwen in the driver's seat and Nancy riding shotgun. They would switch once they got to the interstate and Nancy could take it from there. She had a favour owed from an old friend and it was time to call it in.

Soon enough, with Bon Jovi keeping them company, they arrived at the gas stop connecting to the turn off to the interstate.

The street lights overhead lit the interior of the car every so often as they sped along the interstate. Every time the darkness returned Nancy swore she could see flashes of red and green in her peripheral vision. _He knows. _She shuddered, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tightened her grip on the steering wheel._ No backing out Nance, lose your head now and you really will lose your fucking head._

Eventually the truck passed a sign:_ 'Welcome to Springwood. Y'all enjoy your stay now!'_

They where home.

XXX

**They're baaaaack! So what's gonna happen next? Sorry this has been a looong chapter, lots of things to put in place with this one. The Krueger Cat in the Fedora Hat WILL make an appearance in the next chapter and boy is he pissed! So YES chapter 6 = gory business. It's not big, but Freddy thinks it's clever... Heh heh.**

**Huge thank you to ****darknesstakesover**** for her lovely reviews. If you haven't already, get to reading this girls work, no one writes a nightmare like she does! Till next time... Lara xx**


	6. Chapter 6

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema***

_Chapter 6_

In his Dreamscape, Fred Krueger seethed. His anger radiated from him in waves; causing the dry, dusty ground around him to crack and split. The souls strewn around him writhed in pain as Freddy unleashed his fury onto them; their screams of agony should have soothed his rage, but failed.

From where he sat, he had it all. The last of those Elm Street brats where now in the one place, locked down at night and often doped up and forced into his world whether they wanted to or not. This made him shiver with a twisted and sadistic pleasure. He did not know what these medicines were, but they were handing him fresh souls on a silver platter.

Now her she was back on his radar. Nancy fucking Thompson had just entered Springwood. The perpetual pain in his ass. He could pick up no definite angle nor plan from her and it was driving him crazy. The main reason for his anger was the way her return flaunted the fact he had failed to dispose of that bitch when he had the chance.

It was then that Freddy's twisted mind switched up a gear. If he couldn't beat her, he would bait her. As far as he was concerned all bets were off. Fred Krueger would do everything in his power to get Nancy Thompson back to Westin Hills. Could she warn those Elm Street brats before he had the chance to wipe them out? Did the bitch have the balls to save their precious souls? First, he had to clear a path for her return. He would begin with all members of staff who had been in contact with her during her time there. Freddy licked where his lips should have been, relishing the thought of the blood to be spilled. The lust to feel his blades tear through flesh and muscle bubbled up inside him.

His evil grin so wide it showed every rotten, blackened stump in his shrivelled gums.

The dreamscape around him began to shift and morph into a very familiar sight. A hospital with a maze of corridors he could block off and redirect at will. A pretty young nurse wandered round, wide eyed and groping the walls in panic. _Fuckers just couldn't keep their eyes open on the job._ Freddy laughed as he flicked his blades and cocked his fedora.

"Play-time".

XXX

Nurse Mary Sue hadn't meant to fall asleep, she had promised herself five minutes of shut eye, _just five minutes._ She had to be asleep and dreaming, there was no place on earth that looked like this. Endless corridors, the walls at strange angles, twisted in every direction. With a dream like this she figured she was going as nuts as the kids she looked after. A horrendous screeching brought her up short, her steps slowed as she listened for any other sounds. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the wall she was now leaning against, she waited as they came closer, building in speed until they were running flat out. A figure bolted round the corridor and crashed smack bang into her. The young Nurse looked at the crumpled figure that had fallen to the floor with her, "Taryn?"

The dark haired girl was up on her feet in a flash, clamping with an iron grip and pulling at the Nurse to follow her, "We have to get the fuck out of here, now!"

They ran through the corridors, the walls changing from institutional white to rusty bricks, the tiles under their feet to a steel catwalk. As their surroundings morphed, they were acutely aware of another set of footsteps in tow behind them. The Nurse heard Taryn whimper between her frantic gasps for air. A sinister cackle filled the air, causing the Nurse to turn and look behind her.

What she saw rooted her to the spot. It was _him_, the man the kids spoke about in their therapy sessions. The man who was supposedly'group hysteria'. This man who was now hunting both of them down, and with a murderous intent. Mary Sue felt her blood run cold as every muscle in her body froze. She was vaguely aware of Taryn once again pulling on her arm.

"Run you stupid bitch, we have to run!"

The Nurse could not move. As the figure grew closer, she heard the girl give a frustrated growl as she began to run once more, almost as if her life depended on it.

Within seconds she was face to face with the man who haunted the dreams of the kids on her ward. His face was a road map of scars, his milky blue eyes blood-shot and a window to the insanity that lurked inside his mind.

_Don't panic, don't panic, it's only a dream..._

She felt a cold trail up her arm and cried out as she looked down to see him trail a steel claw across her skin, drawing blood as he went. She shuddered when she seen there were three more of these razor sharp blades, stained and crusted with filth.

_Dreams don't feel so real..._

His breath was foul in her face as she looked him in the eye, but what happened next she could not have escaped from even if she seen it coming.

_If I should die before I wake..._

With his bare right hand he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to turn round, pulling her to him so her back was against his chest. She flinched as his tongue snaked out to lick her ear, and then howled in agony as a blinding white bolt of pain tore through her abdomen. Through the pain she could feel warmth flood down the front of her legs and, looking down, she seen her insides spilling out onto the steel floor.

_I pray the Lord my soul to take..._

The last thing Nurse Mary Sue saw in this life was four steel blades rising up to plunge deep into her chest, two of them piercing her heart.

Then there was only darkness.

XXX

Freddy threw the Nurse's mutilated, lifeless body to the ground, licking the crimson liquid from his blades. He felt satiated, having imagined it was Nancy he had in his arms, that it was she who was spread out on the floor, torn open and gutted like a pig. Keenly he probed through the dreamscape with his mind, trying to pick up a sign of the dark haired girl. Nothing. The bitch must have woken up.

_Fuck._

As his dreamscape returned to its original state, Freddy did indeed feel soothed by his most recent kill. However in him stirred a demon that would not be stilled until he had claimed Nancy Thompson's soul as his own.

It would be worth the wait.

XXX

It was well after midnight when Nancy pulled into an empty driveway and parked up. Nudging her sleeping passenger awake, she stepped out and pulled the bags from the bag. Gwen stumbled round, still half asleep and took one of the bags to ease the load.

"So where we at? You calling in your favour here?"

"Yup, though he may be surprised to see us here at this time of night, so don't be surprised if he's pissed, okay?'

Both women walked up the short pathway and Nancy rang the doorbell. After a while they heard footsteps behind the door and, as it opened, they were greeted by a dazed looking man dressed in a bathrobe. When he saw Nancy, his mouth gaped open. However, it was Nancy who spoke first.

"Hey Max, long time no see."

XXX

**And that was chapter 6! Feel free to leave a review if you are liking the story so far, or not...**

**Lara xx**


	7. Chapter 7

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven/New Line Cinema.**

***'Dirty Dancing' (1987) belongs to Eleanor Bergstein and Artisan Entertainment***

***'Rogue' and the 'X-Men' belong to Stan Lee/Marvel (to my knowledge Rogue made her debut with Marvel in 1981)***

**The ability to play them like puppets belongs to me, mwah ha haaa!**

_Chapter 7_

To say Max was surprised was an understatement. He had thought once Nancy Thompson had gotten the hell out of Springwood she would never set foot here again. Yet here she was on his doorstep, past midnight and with a stranger in tow.

_This should be interesting. _

"Um, yeah it's been a while. C'mon in." Max eyed Gwen warily as she stepped over the threshold, had Nancy spilled his secret to this woman? If so, could she be trusted to keep it? He tightened his bathrobe and followed the two women into the small lounge. Nancy settled on the small sofa, Gwen sitting next to her, tucking her legs underneath herself. Max took the opportunity to escape into the kitchen to clear his head a bit, "you guys want coffee?"

Both women nodded and Max padded into the kitchen.

XXX

Max's apartment was your standard duplex on the edge of town, to say the interior was basic was being kind. It screamed bachelor, though only Max's nearest and dearest knew that he had a wife and baby girl back in Detroit. It had been through searching for a way to keep a roof over their heads that had brought him to Springwood, and to Westin Hills.

At the beginning, it had been easy work. Look after the patients, make sure everyone took their meds and keep the conversation light to take some of the load off. He got on well with the staff and had even made a few good friends, though there was one asshole, Lorenzo, always harassing the female patients and walking round like he was the shit. Apart from that, the job was a well paid walk in the park.

Then a new patient arrived at Westin Hills; Nancy Thompson.

This kid had been through a lot, shit, she had been to hell and back. Though some would say she wasn't back yet as she claimed to be stalked in her dreams by an un-dead serial killer. _As you do_. Max had been working on the South Wing then and had gotten to know Nancy for the short time he was there. She was twitchy as hell when she was brought in; pale and thin, wouldn't eat and constantly pouring cup after cup of that damn coffee down her neck. The girl looked like shit, all dark eye shadows and chewed up hair. The stress of the past few months had given her a premature grey streak around the front of her hairline, Max secretly thought this was cool, though never said so to her face. Thought she looked a bit like 'Rogue' from those X-Men comics.

After a few weeks Nancy began to open up. Max already knew her background, some kind of suicide pact going on with her friends and her Mom fried herself when she fell asleep bombed with a lit cigarette. Her Pop was a lost cause, ex-Lieutenant who now spent his time propping up the bars in Springwood. Not that propping up bars was an un-familiar pastime for half the parents in Springwood, either that or they were closet alcoholics at home. _Fucked-up town._ Max was more interested on how this girl was going to come out the other end of this mess, or if she ever would. _Poor fucking kid._

They talked about a lot of things during his time on shift, though always about him. His family, his home town, what he was like as a kid. High School was off limits, as was any attempt to pry into Nancy's past or ask her anything about Springwood. _Triggers, that's what those types of questions were_. He knew what the Docs had been saying about the kid, trying to blame some kind of dream serial killer for killing her friends and her Mom. Totally fictional, of course. Max himself had looked up this 'Fredrick Krueger' in the Springwood library and there was no trace whatsoever. The only good thing to come from that trip was he could now say he had stepped foot inside a library. They were now treating her with a drug Dr Parker was keeping under-wraps, some pill that messed with her dreams. Max felt the less he knew about this the better, especially when he and two others had been taken into Parker's office and made to sign papers stating any mention of said 'dream pill' was off limits. This thing would go to the grave with them, and with Dr Parker.

So things had plodded along nicely, until the day came when his world almost went down the john.

He didn't know why, but he remembered it was a Tuesday afternoon. There was nothing special to remind him, but things had been getting on top of him with trying to make ends meet and support his wife. The double shifts he was working weren't helping matters. Max was a pretty moral guy, but he was known to loosen the thread from time to time. There was no one around when he had gone into the medical lock up, there was no one around when he had unlocked the upper right cabinet which held the legal, FDA approved stimulants, but as he slipped them into his pockets Nancy was suddenly at the door, eyes flicking between him and the hand in his pocket.

_He was fucked. _

Or so he had thought. Nancy had kept quiet, and he had no idea why. He owed her his job and the roof over his and his families head. After that Max had been transferred to another ward at Westin and the last he heard of Nancy she was out and relocated. He had sent a silent prayer wishing her the best.

Now here she was.

XXX

Max laid the coffee out on the table and sat back in his chair. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were the passing of the odd car outside and rustling as Gwen fidgeted in her seat, hands twisting. Both she and Max breathed a sigh of relief when Nancy finally spoke.

"We're sorry to burst in on you like this Max, and we're also sorry about how late it is," at this, Gwen nodded in agreement, "but we wouldn't be here if we didn't need your help. The prob-"

"Yeah I'd say it's a bit of a shock Nancy. This was the last place I thought I'd ever see you again. I don't mind you being here, what's bugging me is you keep saying 'we', now I know who you are but could you introduce me to your friend here?"

Nancy cheeks coloured bright red at this as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Max I'm sorry about that, this is Gwen Stanton, you know her brother, William?"

Once again, Max's mouth gaped as he looked over at Gwen, "You're Will's sister?" he looked her over for a few moments, "Yeah, I can see the resemblance in the eyes, a little in the mouth too. How come I've never seen you at Westin?"

"Long story." Gwen replied curtly. _Translation: Don't ask._

"So you a 'Dungeons and Dragons' freak too? I'm telling you, you kids got to blame your parents for smoking too much of that trippy shit in the sixties."

Gwen laughed at this, her tension easing off a little, "Nah man, Will's the D and D pro, I couldn't get my head round that shit if you paid me. All those spells, chants and whatever; drove me nuts." She emphasised this by making an explosion with her hands over her head.

"So why are you ladies here? You guys should be getting some shut eye to be waiting in line to see that dancing film everybody's talking about, the one where they put a baby in the corner?"

Gwen snickered, "Nah, they put Baby in a corner, that's her name. Wish I had moves like that, I tell yo-"

"_So_," a clearly irate Nancy cut in, causing the other two to jump, "sorry to be blunt and all, but like I was saying before, the problem with your kids at Westin Max has got nothing to do with their minds stability, or supposed lack of. It's Fred fucking Krueger Max, he's back."

Max looked Nancy dead in the eye before he put down his coffee cup and made to get up from his chair, "I'm going to need something stronger for dealing with this shit."

XXX

**I know, I know, another Freddy-less chapter, but necessary for the plot. This should be wrapped up by chapter 12 or so, perhaps sooner. **

**Lara xx**


	8. Chapter 8

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven/New Line Cinema.***

**I'm just hoping to make a good fanfiction with them...**

_Chapter 8_

There was no need to speak to them separately, if this was some sort of scam they could have came up with it on the journey over here, or sooner. Max wasn't sure how long Nancy and Gwen had been in contact, but he couldn't think how much of a coincidence it all was. So he listened, and he took in what the two women were saying. Or tried to take it in, anyway. The bourbon hit his throat hard causing him to grimace as he swallowed. Gwen herself had taken him up on his offer of a glass, Nancy had refused. Given that alcoholism was running rampant in her family, this was probably a good thing.

"I've heard that name before Nancy, and I keep hearing it from the kids at Westin. You know what I think? That it's a sick game for twisted kids in this town who, when real bad things start to happen, they like to blame it on the bogeyman. Maybe it's to get the attention of their brain dead parents, who the fuck knows. What I do know is I'm not getting caught up in it."

Nancy shifted in her seat, feeling a slight déjà-vu at what she was about to say, "Max, I know how absurd this all must seem, and it's made worse by the fact that I can prove nothing to you. At the moment, all I'm asking is for you to keep an open mind. Please."

"Nancy it's past 2am and I have work in the morning, an open mind is the last thing I have. You guys are welcome to stay over till you do what you're here for. I like you Nancy, I do, but this Krueger shit is way over my head. One of you guys will have to crash on the sofa; the other can have the sleeping bag on the floor. It's not the best, but I don't entertain much."

"Whatever's good with us, " said Gwen, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time, "it's just kind of cool you're letting us stay after the bomb we dropped on you."

"Yeah, well don't get too comfortable. A few days here maximum then we'll be on our separate ways, ok?"

Both women nodded. There was nothing else to do.

XXX

In his office at Westin Hills, Dr Parker gulped down the last of his brandy and filled his glass up again just as quick. That evening he had gotten a call from his ex daughter-in-law, Elaine. One of Kristen's friends from school had committed suicide, therefore Elaine was sure what she considered to be 'attention seeking behaviour' from Kristen would increase. So would it be ok to give Kristen some of her Doctor prescribed Xanax, just to keep her calm? _Keep her out of your hair you mean while you entertain your latest gentleman friend._ _A boy from Kristen's close circle of friends manages to decapitate himself and you want to sedate her rather than console her? _

He had to give it to her; Elaine Parker was one cold-blooded bitch of a woman. She should have her ovaries out now and be done with it; any more children would be, to her, an inconvenience.

James Parker could not stand Elaine and had not felt the faintest surprise when his son had left both her and the house; what he didn't understand was how he could have left his daughter. That girl had been the light of Kirk's life.

Still, he thought as he gulped down another glass, stranger things have happened.

_Especially in this town._

XXX

Nancy had debated with herself over withholding her hypnocil that night. What if Krueger's intent to finish the job was so fierce that he silenced her before she got the chance to confront him? Only one way to find out, and since she was in the neighbourhood it would be rude not to drop in on an old acquaintance. As she closed her eyes, a sentence passed her lips out of habit, "As I lay me down to sleep..."

It felt like she had only closed her eyes when she opened them to find herself sitting on the edge of her mother's bed. Sunlight spilled in through the window and smoke began to rise from where it illuminated the carpet. A burning smell filled the air as the fibres began to singe and turn black, causing Nancy to lift her feet from the floor and scoot back further onto the bed. At once a red and green stripped arm sprang up from nowhere and pulled her down into the mattress, the soft padding giving way until she found herself falling through space. She felt no pain as she hit the rocky floor, the dust rising up around her. A filthy work boot made contact with her side, forcing her into a crouched position and eventually to her feet. As she regained her balance she found herself face to face with Freddy.

"Little Nancy, long time no see."

Nancy backed away from Krueger, partly from fear, but also because his breath smelled like ass. They eyed each other with a mutual burning hatred, though in Freddy's eyes there was something else, a dancing mischief there which indicated his plan was coming to fruition. He lifted one of his blades to lift Nancy's strip of grey hair from her face, "Nice improvement."

"Don't touch me!" she spat, swatting him away. He flicked his blade in anger and made to lunge towards her, taking every restraint he had in his body not to gut her there and then. That would be no fun, and it had been a while since Freddy had someone this full of spunk to play with. Nancy was fun, he had missed her. If he had managed to take her away when she was a little girl, he would have kept her alive for a few days, just to take part in their twisted _tete a tete._ The dreamscape began to morph into a long abandoned classroom, dust covering every surface with insects and other crawling things scuttling into the shadows.

Freddy sat behind the faded teacher's desk and put his boots up on the top, his legs crossed at the ankle. Nancy, bemused and terrified at the same time, sat on one of the too small children's seats and started at her nemesis. _What the fuck was he doing?_

"I have a proposition for you, bitch. Well, that is I'm offering you a chance to try and save some souls. I kind of get the feeling they will end up here anyway." Krueger cackled, slicing his woollen jumper open to reveal his hideously scarred torso, several shapes twisting and writhing underneath the charred flesh. The shapes moaned as they slithered under his skin, their mouths gaping open in perpetual agony. There were several inches on each side of Krueger's torso which remained unoccupied, for now. "My children now, Nancy. You know there's always been a space here just for you."

"You want to make this into a game?" Nancy gasped, not quite believing what she was hearing, "Has your afterlife got that fucking boring? You really have hit hard times you worthless piece of shit!"

Freddy jumped up to strike Nancy across the mouth with his gloved hand, hard. She hit the school room floor with a thud, causing the dust to rise up and swirl around her. She had hit too close to the bone and she knew it. Krueger paced round her much like a cat toying with a mouse. Then, very slowly he crouched down and leaned into her face, gently trailing one of his blades down her cheek, "The last of the Elm Street brats are mine for the picking Nancy, are you in or out? You get into Westin and try to keep those little fuckers alive because, if they fall asleep, they're mine."

Nancy glared up at Freddy panting, her eyes filled with hatred, "I'm in."

Freddy's mouth twisted into a horrific half-smirk as he reached up and tipped his fedora, "Sweet dreams, little Nancy. Oh, and before I forget, here." He tossed a dark bundle her way.

XXX

Nancy jerked awake with fright, frantically looking around her. Her breathing slowed as she looked round, Gwen was asleep, her mouth half open and drooling. The house was quiet.

She was alive.

Looking down at what Krueger had thrown at her, it took her a few seconds to register what she held in her hands. When it hit home, she put her head back and howled like a wounded animal.

It was a pair of blood-slicked headphones.

XXX

Freddy watched as she faded from his dreamscape, trying to ignore the bloodlust that was screaming at him for not ripping her throat out. He lashed out with his gloved hand, reducing the desk before him to splinters. How dare that little bitch speak to him like that? He looked forward to peeling the skin from her slowly.

His surroundings began to morph once more that night, into the familiar maze of twisted tunnels and institutional colours. He smiled, sensing more souls falling into sleep and into his waiting hands. He began to wish that bitch Simms would start doing sleepovers, she wasn't a problem, but he would love to rip her vocal cords out, stretch them and then use them to choke her to death. However, it wasn't something he could see happening in the near future. The night staff, they wouldn't be so lucky. He would leave their vocal chords intact, just so he could hear them scream. Well, more sacrifices were needed to clear a path for his Nancy, and his bloodlust had to be satisfied after all.

_He could never say no to that_.

XXX

**Freddy likes his fun. Feel free to leave a review!**

**Lara xx**


	9. Chapter 9

***NOES and all recognisable characters are property of Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. Here on fanfiction, I just mess with them...***

***'Moonlighting' starring Cybil Shepherd is property of Glenn Gordon Carron and Picturemaker Productions***

Chapter 9

When Max stumbled into work that morning, it was obvious a shitstorm had hit Westin Hills.

Staff had been left reeling from the death of Mary Sue Addams the night before, then that morning three more of Westin Hills finest had perished when the car they were driving from work in skidded off their side of the road and into an oncoming truck carrying highly flammable materials. It was thought that the driver of the car had fallen asleep at the wheel after a twelve hour night shift. Neither he nor his two female passengers had stood a chance. The fire crew were still at the scene making an attempt to clear the road of all chemicals to allow it to reopen this side of Christmas.

With Nurse Mary Sue, it was thought a patient had escaped from high security lock down, assaulting and murdering the young Nurse whilst she was on duty. The ward she had been working on had since been closed down as Springwood Police Department brought in their finest to comb the area. As yet, no murder weapon had been found. The SPD were used to a lack of murder weapons, despite towns unusually high murder rate. It would be fair to say the SPD were used to a lot of weird shit going on. Most of them drank heavily off duty and their home lives suffered because of this. It seemed, at times, that Springwood ran on teenage hormones and a high percentage of alcohol. All patients at Westin who were even suspected of being a threat to the staff where to be kept in their rooms indefinitely. As a result, the hospital was even quieter than usual, the nurses administering sedatives more readily to calm patients and ease their own frazzled nerves.

Max felt like he was still asleep. In fact, he felt like he had been dreaming since Nancy and whats-her-name had landed on his doorstep. Then Nancy had woken him up from his Jack Daniels stupor by screaming like a banshee for reasons still unknown to him. As a patient who had been prone to 'Sleep Terror Disorder', or 'Night Terrors', he wasn't too surprised she let loose during the night. However, it still took him over half an hour to calm himself down and sooth his rapid heartbeat.

As he sat in the canteen, he was joined by Philip, who seemed more jittery than usual.

"What's up Doc?"

"Yeah, I'm a nurse so that shit doesn't fly with me buddy. 'Aint you got no crazy sculptures to be showing me today?'

"Nah," said Philip, shrugging and digging into his cold corn chowder, "got a project on the go at the moment, kind of inspired by a dream I've been having.'

"It's not a Madonna lookalike, is it? 'Cos you know I gotta be confiscating that shit if it is."

Philip gave a muffled response, his mouth being full of corn chowder. Max took it as typical teenage sarcasm and tucked into his own meal with even less gusto than Philip. Canteen food was awful, and the day's news and subsequent atmosphere made it even more so. He managed to choke down a few bites before pushing his tray away and turning to observe the teen beside him. Philip's skin was pale, even more so than usual, the bags under his eyes more pronounced. The harsh institutional lights didn't help matters, but it didn't take a pro to see that this kid was fading fast. Max shook his head,_ these kids needed to start sleeping soon or it was going to kill them. _Philip noticed Max studying him from the corner of his eye. He squirmed for a second before cracking.

"Kinda lost my appetite, y'know?" he said as he slid his own tray from him and stood up, "See you back at the ward. Got some therapy with Simms and could use a buffer, fuckin' woman grates on my nerves."

"Yeah sure, later kid."

His solitude allowed him to think about the discovery he had made this morning, allowing his unease to grow and bite in the pit of his stomach. When he had gone into Parker's office this morning and tried to pull Nancy Thompson's notes, he had found nothing but empty space.

Her file was missing.

XXX

Fred Kruger stood at the edge of his dreamscape, the dust swirling round his feet, screams echoing to the far corners as far as the eye could see. Inaudible voices whispered words of madness from the darkness; it was only Krueger who understood what those voices said. He turned to survey the scene before him, crushing small skulls underfoot as he began to walk further into his twisted wonderland.

Last night had been a success, hell it had been a fucking _triumph_. He had gotten three for the price of one from a sudden late night car share, giving him time to visit some unfortunate teens from Springwood High. Well, it wouldn't do to lose touch with the younger kids, add more fuel to the flames. Krueger was well aware of the fact that if his name died, then so did he. The rumours created the fear, and the fear brought his children home to him. _Home to Freddy_. His torso burned with the new additions, shapes moving and twisting, muffled screams and howls of despair. He sighed in sadistic pleasure. Though as pleasant as this was, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He needed more. Their hopelessness coursed through his veins, filling him with the power the dream demons had promised, and there was more to come. The last of the Elm Street brats were ready for the picking and he had one more obstacle to remove before he could get that Thompson bitch into Westin Hills.

To get to this one, he would go through his grand-daughter, Kristen. Then the games could finally begin.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Kruger put his gloved and un-gloved hands behind his back and walked off into his dreamscape, whistling a familiar tune that send untold shivers up the spines of the children of Springwood.

'_One, two, Freddy's coming for you...' _

XXX

Max had used every spare minute he had during his shift to look for those damn files. Dusk was now falling and all the usual places had turned up with nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. There was less than two hours left on his twelve hour shift and he decided the chances of finding them where about as likely as him hooking up with the hot blonde Cybil from that TV show, slim to none. Or just none. While he would have been the first to admit he was not the sharpest person around, even he couldn't ignore the link between Nancy's visit, the recent staff deaths and, now, the missing Thompson file. However, his head scratching was cut abruptly short as the panic alarm sounded throughout the wing.

As all the staff rushed to the store room where the red light flashed above the door, the nurse who reached the doorway first turned round quickly to vomit on the floor. When Max stuck his head in he was horrified to see one of the younger patients sprawled on his back, out cold on the floor. There was a scalpel beside his left hand and the damage caused by that scalpel caused Max to cry out loud. The boy had taken his right eyelid off completely before making an attempt on his left, which was now loosely attached to his face by a small flap of skin. Blood pooled in his eyes and streamed in small rivulets down each side of his face. The crash team pushed everyone aside before sliding the boy onto the trolley and rushing him to the emergency unit. Max didn't need a crystal ball to know that kid wasn't going to make it.

As he put on his coat at the end of his shift, Max was overcome with the need to hold his wife and daughter. Hold them until he felt alright, however long that would take. Forever? Fine by him. Instead his only release was to light up yet another cigarette and take a long inhale, exhaling smoke through his nose like all the kids in high school wished they could do.

_What a fuckin' night. _

XXX

Nancy had been on a steady regime of coffee and soda throughout the day. She had washed her hands over and over again, scrubbed them till her skin cracked and bled, the bleach she used stinging the wounds and making her hiss in pain. The chlorine burned her eyes yet she still drove the liquid further into her skin. Nothing did any good; she could still smell the blood on her hands. His blood. Glen's blood on her hands. How ironic. A hundred years could pass and she would still feel guilty, still feel like it was she who had slaughtered her first love as he slept. She felt more anguish when she saw his velvet brown puppy dog eyes in her dreams than she ever did coming face to face with that fried fuck Krueger. Still, with that anguish was the sweetness of seeing him again, if only in a dream. She should have made Glen listen, forced his eyelids open, and kept him alert and awake.

_Kept him alive. _

Not a day went by that she didn't think about him, and she often wondered at the possibility that he may be somewhere, in spirit, thinking of her too. She was pretty sure if Rod and Tina where around, their spirits would have found a way to make out somehow. She gave a small smile in spite of her stinging hands. The headphones lay discarded in the trash, smelling of metal and sulphur. She could feel evil radiating off them in waves, it was almost as if they were breathing, like they were alive.

In the usual constant circle of her thoughts, thinking of her old friends lead her to thinking of Krueger. Only now she had their new twisted game to think about. How could she stop him from killing those kids when she had failed to save those closest to her? She felt a somewhat weak hope surge in her heart; this was a chance at redemption, to make up for the lives lost before. She would save these kids.

Save them and kill that fucker Krueger.

A key in the front door jerked her from her thoughts, she was taken aback as Max thundered into the small kitchen, his steps made even louder as they echoed through the small house.

"You wanna tell me how the hell your notes managed to disappear from Parker's filing cabinet? This is some fucked up shit you got going on Nancy!"

Nancy flushed red, instantly on the defensive, but before she could answer a voice piped up from the doorway. "Um, yeah, I think I can help you out with that. Y'see, when I got your address Nance, I didn't exactly put those notes back where they should be." Gwen twisted her hands as she went on, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I needed more info on those notes, he needed it."

"He who?" As she felt her blood run cold, Nancy knew what the answer was going to be before it came from Gwen's mouth. Max only looked on, his arms folded across his chest.

"Krueger. Fred Krueger needed it. That's why you're here Nancy, he told you to bring you here, to bring you home."

Swiftly Nancy closed the space between them and delivered a stinging slap to Gwen's exposed cheek, her hands shaking with rage.

"You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do Gwen. You brought me here? Why? For him? Like some human-fucking-sacrifice?"

"For Will!" the young woman sobbed out, "That's the trade. He said if I brought you here that he will let Will live, that he would leave us alone!"

With that she fled the kitchen leaving the other two in stunned silence. Max looked from Nancy, to the now empty doorway and then back again.

"This is some fucked up shit." he echoed.

Nancy turned to face him, her expression unreadable. Seems like Fred Krueger was making deals with a lot of people these days. Dreamscape must be losing its appeal. She looked away with a sigh before clicking the coffee maker on once again.

Caffeine didn't cure this shit, but it sure did help.

XXX

**So Gwen is Krueger's puppet? *le gasp!* Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, as always thank you for taking the time out to read my writings...if you could see fit to leave a review that would be just awesome! ;) And if you don't, Goblins will creep into your room at night and snot on your face. You have been warned...**

**The idea for how the kid mentioned in NOES3 loses his eyelids came from darknesstakesover, the queen of Krueger-ness.**

**On a roll, so Chapter 10 up soon! Huge thank you to new followers for this story, you make me happier than Nancy is when she's kicking Freddy in the nuts :))**

**Lara xx **

**XXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

***All the usual disclaimers apply***

***'Moonlighting' belongs to Glenn Gordon Caron and Picturemaker Productions* **

Chapter 10

Time, it seemed, had accelerated forwards.

It was now almost 2am and there was still no sign of Gwen returning to the house. Nancy had given up her post at the window to join Max on the couch, for all he had seen and heard on that days shift, he wasn't in the mood for sleep either. Late night TV had a knack of numbing the brain to mush, causing the viewer to zone out. This kind of zombification was exactly what they both needed. Max was helping his zoning out along with a few shots of Jack Daniel's finest.

"Do you think these two will ever hook up?" he mumbled, nodding his head towards the screen, "That Maddie's a pain in the ass, but she's a hot pain in the ass."

"No idea."

Max looked over to his couch companion. She sat slumped on the far side of the sofa, her head resting on her hand, often moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Although her eyes were looking at the TV screen, she wasn't taking in any of what was happening at Blue Moon Investigations. Nancy may have been present in body, but it was pretty clear her mind was a million miles away. He took this as a sign the conversation was over and went back to losing himself in Cybil Shepherds cleavage.

XXX

Dr Parker had been holed up in his office for a few days now, trying to sort out the mess that was his staff situation. Losing four staff members in less than 24 hours AND having to shut down a ward had been an absolute nightmare. He had spent the last god-knows how many hours trying to crunch numbers and allocate staff so his hospital looked like an institution that was fit to treat its patients.

_He was getting too old for this_.

Though if Dr Parker had looked closely, he would see the only person left with any knowledge of Nancy Thompson who presented a threat to her return, was him. This may have led him to pull her file, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken, only to find it missing. Surely then he would have investigated her whereabouts and found that Nancy Thompson was also missing from her flat and her support worker hadn't been seen for a few days either.

In the end, however, he didn't do any of those things. Instead he sat back in his brown leather chair and was asleep within minutes.

XXX

Both Nancy and Max had spent the night on the couch, waking to find their bodies stiff from sleeping in the sitting position. The sunlight filtered in through the flimsy drapes as the birds tweeting rang out from the front lawn. Could be the start of a god-damn Disney movie, thought Max as he got up for a much needed dose of caffeine. He was shocked to find that for the first time ever, he had thought about having something stronger to drink first thing.

_Not good buddy, not good. _

"So what's the plan today Nancy?"

Nancy cleared her throat behind him, "Find Gwen, try and get it through to her that Krueger is a no-good bastard who is incapable of keeping a promise, and hope she take in what I'm saying."

"Right, well you're both stubborn as mules so that should be fun. I'm on shift at two so try to make it after then, ok?"

A small nod of agreement from Nancy was all he got in return. She was even less animated as the mail thudded on the front door mat. "I'll get that," he said, glad to make his escape from the kitchen.

His pay check was always a welcome sight, bills not so much. However an A4 manila envelope with Nancy's name on it was just puzzling, especially as it had no postage, meaning someone had posted it through by hand. Max opened the front door to check if the mailman was still around, but he was gone. That guy worked fast as lightning.

"You getting mail here now Nancy?"

Nancy's brow knitted in confusion as he handed her the envelope. Using a small knife to slice the top flap open, she tipped it up to allow the contents of the envelope to slide out onto the counter top. There were three pieces of A4 paper inside, one of which looked like a certificate. Nancy lifted them into her hands and began to read. The first was a short handwritten letter from Gwen.

_**Nancy,**_

_**Here is all you need to be getting in to Westin. Please understand I had to bring you here, there was nothing more to it than I want Will safe. **_

_**Please look after my brother and tell him I'll be waiting when he gets out. **_

_**Take care of yourself, tell Max sorry bout landing this on him and all.**_

_**Be safe,**_

_**Gwen **_

Nancy sighed as she ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash. Ignoring Max's quizzical look, she went onto read the other two documents, both of which looked so official that she had to look twice just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Is this for real?"

In one hand she held a certificate which granted Nancy Thompson a first in Psychology, in the other one which showed she also had a first in her specialist subject; the Study of Sleep Disorders. After giving them another once over, she handed them to Max who looked equally as stunned.

"You been studying in your sleep now? Who dropped these off? And how the hell did they come up with these certs?" Max held them up to the light, admiring the quality of the forged certificates. He whistled loudly in admiration, "Wow Nancy, these are really good."

"Gwen," said Nancy, sounding hollow, "she's quite the computer whizz. Her note said she wasn't coming back, but to keep her brother safe. She says she'll be waiting for him."

"What if he doesn't want to be kept safe? What if he decides to try and wipe himself out again?"

"He wouldn't do anything more to hurt himself, it's that bas-"

"Wait Nancy, lemme guess, Krueger? We gotta keep him safe from Krueger now? Well if you got any ideas for fighting the invisible man Nancy I'm all ears."

"Max, I know you don't believe me but even you have to admit there's something strange going on? Whatever you believe, I need your help and with these," she grabbed the certificates and held them in front of his face, "with these I can try to get into Westin. Believe what you like Max, but just go with this. Please."

Max ran his hand through his hair, an indication he was more tired than annoyed. "I told you before Nancy, I don't think your intentions are bad, but the first sign of my job in trouble and its over. IF you manage to get yourself into that hospital, as far as anyone knows, we don't know each other. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it Max, thanks."

"One other thing though, even all the certificates in the world 'aint gonna get you past Parker. From looking at these you would have to be applyin' as a Psych intern? Faked certs don't make your face unrecognisable Nancy."

"Yeah, I guess that's what Gwen had in mind. I'm going to have to work something out. Any chance you could convince him to take an extended vacation somewhere?"

Max's face clearly indicated no.

"Well, just something I'm going to have to work on, hey?"

"Rather you than me Nancy. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to the snake pit."

As Max left for work, Nancy popped a tab of Hypnocil in anticipation that she may well crash out on the couch. As she made herself comfortable, she couldn't help feeling bad for Max. They had just crashed here on his doorstep and the poor guy hadn't had a decent hour of sleep since. When the drowsy feeling started to hit home, she was glad she had taken that little blue pill. With everything else, a throw down with Krueger right now would send her back into Westin as an in-patient.

She could have sworn she heard that bastard laughing.

XXX

**Hi guys, I appreciate this chapter (or a good few of the chapters) may be a little far-fetched, but I was really struggling to figure out how to get Nancy to Westin Hills after she had already been there (should have chosen another Psych hospital at the start lol!). **

**Get ready for some Krueger-tastic business in Chapter 12. Heads up Parker, he's comin' for you!**

**Again, thank you for reading. Now go review, go go go! **

**Lara xx**


	11. Chapter 11

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema***

***Hieronymus Bosch, Dutch Painter, 1450-1516***

**Here it is folks, some Krueger-tastic bloodshed you've all been waiting for...**

Chapter 11

Freddy grinned wickedly as he watched the evenings events unfold from behind the mirror.

The girl had collapsed with the razor blade in her hand just as her Mother had come through the bathroom door. However, instead of panicking or rushing to assist the girl, she had simply rolled her eyes and went to call an ambulance. Freddy was sure he heard her mutter something about 'attention seeking whores'. He liked this bitch on sight. _He would enjoy getting to know her inside out._

The plan had worked perfectly. Nothing got these fucking brats tossed into Westin quicker than a failed suicide attempt. The only danger about this little game was if they remained undiscovered, they became a full-blown suicide. Then it was a trip to the morgue. Not that he gave a flying fuck about those little shits, but this one was different; she was the key. It seemed she could pull people into her dreams. One, two, three kids at a time, the possibilities were endless. _More for me_, he leered, licking his lips as the surroundings faded to his familiar dreamscape. A blank, vacant wilderness void of all hope, with screams of anguish piercing the air. The artist Bosch had used the idea of Hell as inspiration for a lot of his artwork, but these surroundings put every brush stroke of his to shame. It was darker, more depraved and extremely desolate.

_Home sweet home._

Krueger blended in seamlessly with his surroundings and patiently waited for night to fall over Springwood.

XXX

It was late afternoon when Kristen Parker woke up in Springwood Infirmary. She decided to lay with her eyes closed for another few minutes as the nasal whine coming from the chair beside her indicated that her Mother was still in the room.

_Mother... what a joke. _

From what she could tell, she had woken in the middle of a heated conversation between her mother and a female member of staff.

"I insist she stays here, I can't handle this behaviour, especially as we have company at present! Its needless attention seeking, I won't ha-"

"_Ms._ Parker, if I may interrupt just for one minute. This is _your daughter_," the other participant in the conversation was clearly having a hard time keeping her emotions under control. Elaine Parker brought out this reaction in a number of people when they bore witness to how shabbily she treated her only child. "We have very strong reason to believe she has tried to take her own life and, if this is the case, it is a blatant cry for help. The child is clearly sleep deprived _and_ her notes tell me one of her school mates has recently passed away. Ms. Parker, can't you see this child needs adult guidance?"

Elaine threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture, a good imitation of a Mother who has tried her best. "I've done what I can with Kristen; she's an overly needy girl and always has been. Her father couldn't take it so he left, it's not as easy for me, and I can't just walk out the door! Selfish bastard didn't leave as much as a note. So I'll tell you this, Doctor," there was a pause and Kristen assumed her Mother was bothering to read the woman's name tag, "_Fields, _please don't tell me how to be a parent. I have fifteen years experience and I think I know what I'm doing."

Doctor Fields nodded and admitted defeat by snapping her binder closed. Kristen heard the door open the close with a soft thud. The only sound for the next few minutes was her mother's finger nails drumming on the bedside cabinet. She turned as Kristen opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes," her Mother snapped, "thanks to you I've left John stranded at the house by himself." She jumped up to roughly 'fluff' Kristen's pillows and allow her to sit up properly.

"Mom, I don't feel so good, do you think you could stay a bit longer?"

"Kristen there's simply no need for that. John's waiting for me to come home and besides, you're absolutely fine. This behaviour has to stop missy, you hear me?" Kristen watched as her Mother collected her belongings, obviously enjoying her self-righteous little speech, "I've given you the best years of my life and this is how you repay me? A pathetic paper cut to your wrist? Grow up Kristen or you're only going to drive everyone away, just like you did your father."

Like the Doctor before her, Kristen knew it was best to stay silent and bite back the hot tears threatening to spill over. Any show of emotion would keep her Mother's mouth moving and all she wanted right now was for her to get the hell out of here. _Back to good old John._

_"_Anyway, you'll be moving soon. I've put in a call with your Grandfather; son of a bitch has finally come in useful. You'll be going to Westin Hills, you'll get all the attention you need there, and don't you worry."

With a cruel smirk, her Mother flounced out the door, the clicking of her heels fading as she walked down the corridor.

Kristen allowed the news to sink in. _Westin hills._ She'd heard of kids being taken there, the addicts and the crazies. Was she like them? She knew for sure the only things she was addicted to was caffeine and those damned stay awake tablets.

Had she really lost her mind?

She didn't know anymore. The last year had been horrific, and that bastard in her dreams, what did he want from her? That creepy house, it was burned into her brain. The though caused her to jerk up with a start, _her model_! What if her Mom decided to clear things out while she was in Westin? She couldn't have that, not when she was so close to finishing.

Kristen broke her train of thought by taking a peek under the bandage on her wrist. Fucking paper cut? Look at those stitches! There was an angry, raised line crudely held together by uneven stitches in her skin. She shuddered at the sight of it, at the memory of how it had happened. Why didn't that twisted fuck just kill her?

She allowed herself to lie back onto her pillows and finally allowed the flow of tears to spill over.

XXX

Dr Parker was still reeling from that morning's news.

Dusk was falling and he was in his usual position, in his office chair with an empty glass in his chubby red hand. His eyes were already beginning to take on the bloodshot appearance of someone who has had one glass too many over a few nights too many. This didn't stop him from filling his glass once more.

His grand-daughter would soon be joining him at Westin Hills. The mid-day phone call from Elaine had informed him that Kristen was in Springwood Infirmary, the subsequent phone call from Doctor Fields had filled him in on Kristen's desperately failing mental state and that she would soon be admitted as an inpatient for treatment. Despite having known her for a number of years, Dr Parker was still taken aback by Elaine's cold and clipped manner when discussing her hospitalised daughter. Taking into consideration the poor girl had made a suspected attempt on her own life; one would think a Mother's instinct would take over.

_That woman was god-damned toxic, tainting everyone she touched. _

Perhaps the one good thing to come out of this was that Kristen would indeed have the attention she sorely needed. If her treatment was successful, as he hoped it would be, he would be damn sure to see Kristen was posted to his care as soon as possible.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't done this before.

XXX

Fred Krueger stalked the corridors of the boiler room, now and then running his blades over the steel walls, testing for a shiver of fear which would tell him someone had wandered into his realm.

Nothing...yet.

Soon the stale smell of alcohol wafted under his nose and the walls began to morph into those of Westin Hills. A number of leather bound books lines the shelves in the overly pretentious office he found himself in. With one fluid motion he cleared a shelf, scattering books and loose pages over the floor. The Doctor snoring in the chair jumped up with a start.

"Who the hell are you?"

Freddy let out a low chuckle, "Don't you recognise me Doc? I look a bit different these days, but I'm sure you remember these?" He fanned his blades out inches from Dr Parker's face. "Or maybe you remember the whore I was ripped from better? Don't tell me you didn't imagine fucking her when she was strapped to the bed in your...care?"

"Krueger? Fred Krueger? It can't...I'm just... It's too much to drink!" The Doctor finally blurted out as his face drained of all its colour.

"Aww, how about one more for the road, Doc?" Maniacal laughter burst from Krueger's lips as the dreamscape began to change once more. They were now in a white, sterile hospital room. Cabinets lined the walls; there was even a chair for visitors to sit on. The bed however looked like a torture rack. There was no mattress on the frame and leather straps studded with spikes hung from each post. The drip beside the bed was filled with a fluid resembling whiskey, the needle attached to the tubing was monstrous and thick, more impaling device than hospital instrument.

Suddenly the straps shot out to wind round Parker's arms and legs, dragging him across the floor and onto the steel frame, pinning him there. He squirmed in a desperate struggle; this only caused them to tighten further. To his horror, the walls began to crumble as clawing hands appeared from the other side. Desperate scratching tore more plaster away as faces of his past patients were revealed. They came for him now, twisted and decaying, reaching out, tearing first at his clothes, then at his skin.

He howled in terror and pain, hideous wounds were left as the terrible visions grew in number, as they grew closer. Then they began to speak in one haunting voice.

_"Come with us Doctor...come sleep with us...you'll like it here Doctor, it's the world you made for us..."_

The Doctor screamed as they reached his torso, one of them pausing to reach for the needle, grasping it in its rotting, claw like hand and plunging it into the captive mans arm. The alcohol began to run rapidly from the plastic bag, flowing into the Doctors veins causing them to bulge grossly from his skin. The blood began to gush from his nose, then his ears and eventually his eyes. He screamed once more as the straps tightened further to dig and tear at his skin, his screaming cut short by the blood gargling in his throat. The un-dead once again began their chanting as they tore him apart piece by piece, frenzied now as their howls rose in pitch and volume.

Soon there was silence in the dreamscape. Freddy emerged from the shadows having thoroughly enjoyed the show. He looked down at the bloody mass of shredded tissues and flesh that had once been Dr Parker, the face completely unrecognisable, turned to pulp.

"Tsk tsk Doc, such appalling bedside manner, going to pieces on your patients like that!" Freddy howled at his own weak joke, stopping abruptly as he felt a tremor go through the dreamscape. He shivered as he prepared himself for his second encounter that night.

_No rest for the wicked..._

XXX

**Thanks to you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and like how the story going so far. Don't like it? Tell me why. All reviews welcome! **

**I know Kristen didn't drive her Father away, her Mother is just a poisonous witch who I feel would like to make her daughter take the brunt of the blame. She would make an excellent Mrs. Krueger, dontcha think? ;) **

**Lara xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we have the penultimate chapter... dun dun duuun! As always, the parent's of Springwood know far more than they let on...**

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven/New Line Cinema***

***Mr Rogers belongs to Fred Rogers/Small World Enterprises***

_Chapter 12_

As he stalked further into the dreamscape, Fred Krueger felt his powers peak and gave himself a moment to enjoy the buzz now flowing through his veins. _Savouring souls was always a thrill. _

He paused before carrying on down the steel corridor, listening intently to pinpoint exactly where his next victim was. It amused him to find that she wasn't afraid. Not yet, anyway. Though why should she be? He had gained her trust, offered her the safety of her brother for returning that bitch Thompson to Springwood. So far he had posed no threat to her and the stupid fuck had been taken in by it all.

Now he had Nancy taking part in his twisted games, it was time to tie up loose ends. Now what to tie them up with, that was the question.

Kruger smirked, dragging his claws over the steel walls as he went.

_Come out; come out, wherever you are..._

XXX

Back home Elaine Parker lay awake, listening to the snoring coming from the man sleeping next to her. She hadn't expected to find herself divorced at forty with her only child about to be admitted to the local mental hospital. Neither had she expected to find herself trying fill the void left by her husband with booze and a new date almost every week.

Yet here she was.

This town was acidic poison, corroding everyone to the core. Melting away the happiness till all that remained was a husked out shell of a human being, existing rather than living.

It had all started with that bastard Krueger.

She hadn't been there that night, but her husband had. He had been young then, swept away by mob mentality. Rightly so as that sick pervert had mutilated the kids of this town, tore them apart like the gutted pigs hanging in the butcher's window. _That wasn't the half of it._

Then to top it off, the Springfield Police Department failed to fill in their paperwork. The bastard was free, just like that. In her heart she couldn't blame her ex-husband for what he had taken part in. She grew used to his erratic sleep pattern, his mood swings, and when her daughter started waking up screaming in the night, it was then Elaine knew something was coming for them.

_Evil never died. Evil rested, it watched... it waited._

Then that fucking coward had jumped ship, leaving them to face this alone. For that she hated him, it was that she could not forgive.

Sitting up, she opened the middle drawer of her bedside cabinet. Underneath Kristen's pile of grade school drawings was a bottle of cheap vodka with two thirds gone. The last of it would help her sleep for the night. Then she could deal with whatever the morning brought with it.

Elaine was asleep before the bottle was empty.

XXX

Gwen waited for Krueger to appear in his usual spot. This was it, their final meeting. She had kept her promise and, after tonight, it would all be over. She could finally get out of this town and get back to making a home for her and, when he got out of the looney bin, her brother. Their teenage years had been snatched from them, but Gwen was sure there was a life to live outside of Springwood.

_It was a thought that filled her with hope. _

The sudden screeching made her jump. Freddy did like his theatrics. She shuddered as she felt herself wondering what else he may have been up to this evening. They usually met after he had finished his... work for that night. He explained that a fresh kill lowered his chances of losing control and ripping her delicate throat from her. Gwen doubted very much this was true as she had caught him looking at her a few times in the same way a lion looks at its prey. A sick, twisted lion, which would enjoy the kill rather than the feast.

_One more night girl, just one more night._

It was his eyes that scared her the most. Not that glove with the blood crusting the blades, nor his spine chilling cackle. It was looking into his eyes that struck terror deep into her heart. There was nothing to be found in those milky blue orbs than a crawling madness that would consume you if you stared too long. It was for this reason that Gwen conducted most of their business staring straight at the floor.

Some time had passed since Krueger's blades screeching along the metal wall had announced his arrival in his...what was it? Dreamscape? Gwen shifted from foot to foot, a feeling of unease beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. _Something was wrong._ Her surroundings began to grow dark, the walls and ceiling disappearing as the floor expanded in all directions.

_What the fuck? _If this was Krueger's idea of a last night surprise, she wasn't in the mood. She wanted to get this shit wrapped up quick and go home. Let Nancy deal with this crispy fruitcake.

As the unusual silence continued, Gwen's feeling of unease grew. It almost felt like her legs were made of lead. The sensation then spread to her arms. Before she could open her mouth to scream she found herself trapped in her own body, unable to move a muscle. Her eyes moved frantically back and forth, scanning around her. From what she could see of her own body, her skin and clothes had morphed into one, shiny plastic mould. As her surroundings began to take on shape and form, the realisation hit her like a punch in the gut.

_He had lied. _

A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her, _of course he fucking lied! He's an un-dead psychopathic child killer, not Mr-fucking-Rogers!_

Now it was too late. She was trapped here, in his own version of hell.

Krueger suddenly swept in front of her, pausing to give an exaggerated bow. He looked up at her, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "Good evening, Gwendolyn."

With his arrival, the dreamscape now looked like a huge version of the Dungeons and Dragons playing board. A low light filled the space where the ceiling should have been, hushed whispers coming from above. Suddenly an oversized dice rumbled past causing the ground to tremor beneath her.

_She was in someone's fucking game?_

The next voice she heard gave her a surge of hope, Will! With horror she remembered she could no longer open her mouth, not to speak and not to scream.

Her brother was going to kill her.

With one swift movement, Will moved his piece to the square in front of her. This piece was horribly disfigured, its mouth gaping and twisted, the eyes glowing red. As her brother set his piece down, the mouth grew bigger, drawing her in. She tried to struggle, but it was in vain. In her head she screamed as she was sucked into the hellish void. As the vacuum pulled her in, she felt her body being ripped apart piece by piece. The surroundings began to swim around her and all she could here was Krueger's laughter filling the air. With one final tearing sound, the world disappeared completely as the darkness engulfed her.

_Game over._

XXX

For the last time both Nancy and Max watched the sun come up while seated in his small kitchen. The coffee maker was working overtime as usual.

It had been only a half hour ago Max had got a phone call from that asshole Lorenzo telling him about the crazy shit that had gone down that night. Parker had been found in his office, a suspected heart attack. Probably alcohol related, his little problem was well known amongst the staff at Westin.

_Fuck,_ thought Max, _show me someone in this town who doesn't have a drinking problem and I'll show you someone who's surprised._

He had passed the information onto Nancy, who didn't even blink.

"That's it then. Path's clear for me to get back into Westin."

"Hmm, and what then Nancy, huh? You gonna end up in line for the morgue? Gotta lot of people on there now so you might be waiting some time."

Nancy smirked, "Is that your idea of gallows humour Max?"

"I'd say it was more of my defence working in this weird ass town."

"Gotcha."

"Look Nancy, I'm no more clued up than I was when you first showed up here. I know there's some freaky shit going on, but I don't know who's telling the truth and who's not, y'know? What I'm gonna say is this, if you do get back into Westin, which may just be the best place for your crazy ass, then as far as anyone is concerned, we don't know each other. I don't mean no harm by that, but I'm not losing this job. I gotta wife and kid to look out for and I'm not letting any bogeyman motherfucker or messed up teenagers ruin that."

"I understand Max and thank you for all you've done for me. It's more than the average person in this town would have put up with."

"You're okay Nancy; I think if things were different we could have been proper friends. I want you to have something though, hang on."

Max got up from the table to rummage through the store cupboard at the far end of the kitchen. After going through two fairly large boxes, he found what he was looking for in a third.

"Here," he said, holding up what looked like some kind of voodoo doll.

Nancy burst out laughing, "Thanks Max, but I don't think black magic is the way to deal with this."

"Naw Nancy, it's some kind of dream doll. Brings good dreams to the person who owns it. My wife brought it back from Malaysia when she went to visit her parents last time. She gave it to me when I moved, but to be honest dreaming about her and my baby girl is pretty sweet so I guess you should have it."

Touched, Nancy felt herself welling up as she took the ceramic doll from Max.

"Now don't tell me you've come through all you have and now you're gonna cry over a doll?"

Max was startled as Nancy got up quickly to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Max, for everything."

He shrugged, a little embarrassed by her sudden display of affection.

"I think that's my payback over for you keepin' my secret, hey?"

"Yeah Max, I think so."

XXX

**The next chapter will be the last, kids. I've had fun with this. Thanks to all who've taken the time out to read and review. **

**I have no idea of how a D&D board works; I just made this up to fit how Gwen was going meet her maker.**

**So on with the next chapter! Back to Westin Hills we go...**

**Lara xx**


	13. Chapter 13

***NOES belongs to Wes Craven/New Line Cinema***

**I hope you have enjoyed the ride, the AU and not been too pissed off by the few mistakes along the way. A huge thank you for stopping by to read and a really big thank you for those who took the time to review. Kudos to darknesstakesover for taking the time to review every chapter and keep me on the right path. **

**Team Krueger baby!**

_Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End_

Elizabeth Simms sat at her desk, her usual poker straight stance replaced by one of defeat and complete helplessness. No less than five of her staff had perished in less than three days. One of those staff members had been Dr Parker, head of the Psychology Department at Westin Hills.

All the items on her desk were arranged in her own precise order. Each sheet of paper had been tapped thirteen times, nudged into place and not one sheet was out of line with another. The pencils had been sharpened to an exact point and the computer was turned off and on an exact thirteen times before work could commence.

Elizabeth Simms had a severe form of OCD, yet undiagnosed.

These brats, these _fucked up kids. _What else could she call them? Immature minds living in a fantasy land. Immature minds who banded together in a twisted tale of the 'bogeyman'?

_Attention seeking delinquents_.

Elizabeth reached forward and pulled the files from her in-tray. Some condolence letters, a few referral letters and one that made her snap back into her more formal position.

An application from a Psychology Intern, a Ms. Nancy Thompson. On paper this young woman was everything the hospital was crying out for; well researched, talented, and able. Was it irresponsible to rush an application through? The current situation and the hospital's dire staffing levels told her that no, it definitely wasn't irresponsible. The sweat was beading her brow as she felt the overwhelming need to take control of the situation, to reach out and grasp the lifeline this young woman's application had provided.

Without further hesitation, Dr Simms reached out to pick up and put the telephone thirteen times before dialling the contact number she had been given.

XXX

Nancy sat in the privacy of Max's bedroom. He had given her the space to clear her head, have a shower and what not. The phone call had been a shock. Not even with the correct documents had she expected to have been accepted into the folds of Westin Hills. Yet, with the extermination of all Staff who knew her, she was in.

She couldn't help but shudder.

As she sat on the soft quilt beneath her, she held her familiar blue album in her hands. As she leafed through, she promised each of her friends in turn that she would bring Fred Krueger to justice. To each of their smiling faces she offered a silent apology that she hadn't done more to save them. Before she shut the album, she slid her favourite photo of her and Glen out of its cellophane holder and put it in her handbag.

She didn't know why exactly, but at that moment she wanted him close by. With that, she resumed gathering up her things and placing them into her small holdall.

XXX

Just before lunch time, Kristen Parker found herself strapped to a trolley in her room at Springwood Hospital. During handover, the nurses had been informed the young patient had not slept during the night and was in dire need of some rest. After discussion with the Doctors it was agreed a gentle sedative would be an ideal was to aid the young girl in her quest for sleep.

It turned out to be the wrong decision.

Kristen had erupted in a spectacular fashion which resulted in her being restrained by three of the hospitals burliest orderlies before being strapped down for her own safety. The girl was hysterical now, extremely volatile and screaming to anyone within earshot that to sedate her would be to send her to her death.

As he finished inspecting the straps and buckles, one of the orderlies stepped back and muttered to one of the others, "Poor kid, Westin is the best place for her at the moment."

The other grunted in agreement, ducking his eyes so the shadow which flickered across them would not be picked up by anyone else. This was not the first kid he had seen transferred to Westin Hills from here and he had a gut feeling it wouldn't be the last. His sister's kid, Phil, had been put into Westin just before Thanksgiving. _That had been a fun holiday, not. _His sister had been inconsolable and was now still only able to visit her son when she was accompanied by someone else, with a few stiff drinks to boot.

_This fucking town._

He looked over to the weeping girl on the trolley with a sinking feeling in his stomach, trying to give her a weak smile as he met her eyes. The girl turned her head and retreated into silence.

That was how she travelled from the Springwood Hospital to Westin Hills.

As she lay in her cotton prison, she could see the blue lights flashing in and out of her peripheral vision. She could hear the muffled conversation between her nurse and the ambulance driver.

_The sedative will be administered after her admission to Westin... Poor Kid... More and more of them were being admitted now... _

Hot tears slipped from her eyes once again as she felt defeat settle over her. When they sedated her they would unknowingly deliver her right into his waiting claws.

She needed a miracle.

XXX

Nancy had spent the morning getting acquainted with her new surroundings. She couldn't shake the feeling that the hospital looked more like a prison, and that abandoned tower in the distance gave her the absolute creeps. It was her luck that she had a prime view of it from the window of her small room.

She was due to meet with Dr Simms at two o'clock. The Doctor's tone of voice had left her in no doubt that she was to be there on the dot, no later.

This gave her just over an hour to kill and, for some reason, she found herself heading towards the old Church which stood on the corner of Sycamore and Pine. As she stepped inside the smell of incense swept over her, along with that faint musty smell that all churches seemed to have. She was relieved to find the Church mostly empty and sat herself down in a pew near the back. Nancy felt her eyes being drawn to the nuns who sat in the front pews, quietly reading their psalms or with their eyes shut in silent prayer. She felt sorry for these women, wasting their lives to a lost cause. Where was their fun in life, a chance to kick back and enjoy themselves? The chance to have a family of their own?

The Priest came out from the back of the Church and stopped behind the wooden panels to arrange the stacks of bibles. Sensing her looking at him, he raised his head and gave her a small smile before busying himself once again for that evenings mass. Nancy looked around at the ornate crosses, at the many statues acting as homage to dead saints and holy mothers. She had always felt the Church could do with a lot less finery, the many elaborate ornaments and large crosses seemed to go against its plea of poverty.

Once the Priest had finished stacking his books, he went to converse with the Mother Superior. They spoke in low, hushed tones which resulted in the Mother Superior herding up the younger nuns and taking them back to the their quarters which were located at the rear of the Church. Nancy thought about the last time she had seen this Priest, it was at Rod's funeral. She wondered if it was he who had conducted Glen's funeral, or even her Mother's funeral. Nancy had been far too traumatised and therefore in no fit state to attend either. It was bad enough not being able to save them, but then to be robbed of the chance to say goodbye only rubbed salt in the wound.

Nancy looked at her wristwatch and noted that it was time to get moving. With a flutter in her stomach she got to her feet and slid out from behind the pew, ignoring the murmurs from the nuns as she neglected to cross herself before leaving the Church.

Walking out into the bright sunshine, Nancy felt her stomach calm. For the first time in a long time it felt like her thoughts were clear. Her footsteps clacked on the concrete path that led her back to the hospital. Walking up to reception, she asked to be directed to Dr Simms office before heading off in the given direction. As she turned one of the many pastel coloured corners inside Westin Hills, she heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms to her right. From the noise, a female's sobbing voice rang out clearly.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix..."

Nancy swore she felt her heart freeze in her chest, pausing to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Seven, eight, better stay up late..."

Her footsteps quickened as she advanced up the long hallway. Nancy was standing in the doorway now, taking in the scene before her. A young blonde girl was backing into the corner with what looked like hospital staff closing in on her. The flash of light glinting off steel clued Nancy up to the fact that they young girl was holding a weapon in her hands.

"Nine, ten... never... never..."

"Never sleep again?' Nancy felt her stomach drop as she walked slowly towards the frantic young girl, "where did you hear that rhyme?"

She felt a cool calm envelope her as she reached out to the teen, taking the scalpel gently then laying it down. The young girl then rushed to embrace her.

_Game on._

XXX

**The End**

**The last few lines by both Nancy and Kristen were taken directly from the film as to fit in with the 'beginning of the end'. Mwah ha haa!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who stopped by. **

**Lara xx**


End file.
